Cricketstep Reacts to the Story of Prettysilverflower!
by Cricketstep
Summary: A cat is born in ThunderClan. And I am now very worried.
1. Chapter 1

**_(The bold italic is Cricketstep's comments)_**

The normal is the actual story.

**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Prettysilverflowercat! _**(ROFL Hi, Prettysilverflowercat!) **_I am a new person on here, and I lov writing! _**(I'm sure you do, Prettysilverflowercat. And it's spelled "love"!) **_This is my 1st story, it is called THE STORY OF PRETTYSILVERFLOWER and I am named after the main cat coz I love her SOOOOOOO much! **_(Yep, that makes sense. You named yourself after yourself. 'Grats, kid.) _**Ok bye! Plz don't flame coz I get REALLY REALLY MAD!* _**(I'm sure you do! And what's with the asterisk?)**_

It was a very bad day! The rain was raining! _**(OMG NUUU! THE RAIN WAS RAINING! NUUUU! Wait wait what else could it do?) **_All the kitties _**(kitties?)**_ were in the dens because they did not want to get wet by the rain! _**(Cowards!)**_ Only one cat was out… the brave, handsome, caring, loyal, wonderful warrior…

BRACKENFUR! _**(Oh, maybe she has taste after all! Brackenfur's coolio!)**_

He was catching mice. _**(In the rain?! *Immediately loses all respect for Brackenfur!* That idiot!)**_

And back in the ThunderClan camp, Sorreltail fell RIGHT OVER! _**(I'm sure she did.)**_ She was having kits! _**(Aww, cute! I love Bracken x Sorrel! Sad that Sorreltail died though)**_ 'omg' the cats omg-ed **_(How do you omg?)_** and they all went out to help her. But it was too LATE! Sorreltail was DEAD! _**(Wasn't I just saying that it was sad that Sorreltail died!? Tsk)**_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **_(NOOO!)_** Went Brackenfur and he ran straight from the forest to his mate's side in zero seconds. _**(Brackenfur da cheetah!)**_ But it was too LATE! Sorreltail was DEAD! _**(Like you just said, like, three seconds ago.)**_

The rain kept raining _**(Well, duh!)**_ as Brackenfur crouched besides his new kits. One was a big leopard! _**(Whoa! But they're African! *Gasps with horror!*) **_It had big paws and eeeeevil eyes and when Brackenfur looked into their amber depths he got scared cos it had eeeeevil eyes. _**(I have eeeeeevil eyes, too! Yay!)**_

'Is that ur kit?' asked Milly. _**(I don't know, is it? I mean, you just witnessed the birth! This is something to add to my list of 'Why Millie is Stupid')**_

'IT WAS SORRELTAIL'S TOOOOOOOOO!' Brackenfur yellowed _**(But he's golden brown)**_ then went quiet 'but i shoudln't be ): _**(:() **_because the kits need some GOOD NAMES! And that one is EvilLeopardKit!' _**(What a *air quotes* "GOOD NAME!")**_

And then cherrykit fell in love with Evilleopardkit. _**(Oh, Cherryfall, why would you do that?) **_But she couldn't say, because everybody thought evilleopardkit was an evil leopard kit! _**(Hmm, wonder why. Is it because he was a tiger?) **_But she knew some day she would be a warrior! and so she went into the den and had a sleep. _**(Had a sleep?)**_

The next kit was called Diamondkit! And he was sparkly! Like a diamond! _**(Diamonds is forevah)**_

'What should we call him?' some1 asked. _**(Hey, some1, Brackenfur just named him)**_

'Diamondkit!' Brackenfur sed. 'And so the next 1 is WolfKit! _**(Hey, Wolfkit! You have a normal name!)**_

WolfKit was gray and floooooofy. _**(FLOOOOOOOFY!) **_And big. _**(And fat.) **_She had big blue eyes and she was gray.

The next kit was a pale sand color and had no eyes! _**(WHAT DA HECK!) **_And everyone went gasp! _**(And so did Cricketstep!) **_but it was ok cos she opened them up and they were all like phew. **_(Phew)_**

'she is called The Flowerkit!' _**(Da Flowa Ket!)**_ Brackenfur announced. 'YAAAAY!' **(****_NUUUU)_**

All eyes fell on the next kit; and all murmuring voices went quiet. Because the next kit was BEAUTIFUL! _**(Uh oh) **_She was a slender silver tabby with white star-shaped white stars! (_**le gasp)**_ She had eyes _**(le gasp #2)**_, huge and shaped to hypnotically drawn your gaze in, to feast in the leafy, shady green, many-layered and soulful. **(****_Don't look at her! Please!)_** She moved a paw and the simple movement reminded ALL the kittys of a cat. _**(lawl she's not a cat then)**_ A cat sliding along the mossy forest floor, feet silent like the whisper of silk against soft skin, graceful and life! Like GaryStripe! _**(Graystripe's a snail?)**_

And Sorreltail's body MOVED! _**(WHAT!?)**_

'My love! Said Brackenfur and went to his love! And she whispered 'Prettysilverkit' _**(great name!) **_and went back to being dead. _**(Oh okay then)**_

'Her name is Prettysilverkit!' said Brackenfur. _**(Hmm I didn't know that)**_

And then Sorreltail stopped being dead! _**(wut.)**_

'ARE YOU DEAD OR NOT MAKE UP UR MIND said clowdtail. _**(Yeah, Sorrel! Make up your dead mind!)**_

Sorreltail stood up and said softly,

There will be a pretty silver flower, and every cat will want it! Including the scary tiger! And so the pretty silver flower will become bad, but it will only be pretend! And then she will be bad for REAL for a bit, then turn good again and save the day!' **_(Well, that was painful to read. I just wasted about 12 seconds of my day reading it.) _**Then she died for the final time. _**(Thank you.)**_

OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO shouted mousefur IT'S A THINGY OF COMING DOOM! _**(NUUUUUUUU)**_

It's a prophecy said Prettysilverkit! _**(Wow, she can talk already! Nice)**_ 'But I don't know wot it means!

Its mysterious! said flowerkit. _**(wow, she can too?) **_And Prettysilverkit said 'Yes.'

Okay! I walked reaaaaalllly hard on that! _**(oh, you crushed it! :( How could you, Prettysilverflowercat!) **_So review and u get approval from prettysilverkit! _**(Uh oh! I don't want that...) **_Ha see how smart i am now everybodys gonna review _**(they are, aren't they? hmm)**_ cos prettysilverkit is so ASSOME! _**(Um…assome? AWKS!) **_AND U NO IT! _**(I do?)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

THE NEXT DAY PRETTYSILVERFLOWERKIT ATE PREY F 4 THE 1ST TIME! _**(And she was also stuck on caps lock!)**_ She liked it! _**(Wait, wut! She was just born yesterday! Literally)**_

And the day after, Tigerstar attacked!

He stood on a cloud and ROARED! He threw down lightning and went mwahahahahahaha. _**(I'm so scared!)**_ Everyone screamed! Tigerstar had made himself look big and scary with FANGS! AAAAAH! _**(Aaaaah to that? :P)**_

Prettysilverkit came out of the den and said 'Go away meanie! It is very mean to call you mean, and I am not mean, and I am sorry I called you mean, and that was mean, but you are mean.' **_(Quite literally the best quote in the entire story so far.)_**

'u r pretty!' **_(No, she's not.) _**said Tigerstar. 'Do you want to be my mate?'

'I am a kit' _**(Uh huh, you can tell!) **_said Prettysilverkit. 'Go away! You don't scare me!' _**(Yeah right)**_

'Whatever you want my love.' And he went away. _**(That was easy.)**_

'!' Everyone shouted. _**(!)**_

They threw a big party for her and ate chocolate. _**(And they all got poisoned!) **_That night prettysilverkit went to bed happy! Maybe she was powerful! _**(And definitely she wasn't!)**_

The next day ShadowClan ran in!

ANGRY! **_(Oh no!)_**

'Evilleopardkit stole our prey shouted _**(Shouted WHO? This is one of the many flaws of this story! Also: how did they know Evilleopardkit's name? He was born yesterday! And how did Evilleopardkit steal prey? He's a kit and he can't go out of the camp!)**_

_**(I could rant for an hour on this!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Hi everyone, it's Cricket. I am just putting a new chapter of Prettysilverflowerkit's Story to my Cricketstep Reviews thingamabobbler. It's been a while. :3)**_

Chapter 3

Hi everyone! IM bf _**(boyfriend or best friend? H'mm.)**_ helpered _**(helpered?) **_me wiv this chapret **_(what's a chapret?_**)! Every god arthur has 2 have there bf help right the story or like ebony/raven and darkroses/jazzSong _**(I didn't understand that sentence.)**_ ! And my bff foreva is called FOXYTHEFRIENDLYDRAGON **_(FOXYTHEFRIENDLYDRAGON!)_** or her real name is Elena. Anyway here is a message form elena:

hi i m elenea **_(hi i m crikittep i cant spel my nam write lol)_**

I 3 HER SOOOO MUCH! _**(I 3 HER 2)**_

and no this story is NOT SUPPSED 2 B FUNNEE! **_(But funneeness is fun)_** EXCEPT WHEN IT IS **_(oh, ok, so when should I laugh?) _**! IT'S A REAL STORY AND I SPARKLE AT U 4 SAYEN ITS NOT! **_(PLEASE DON'T SPARKLE AT ME! The pain…the pain!)_**

OK SO I WAnyet 2 say sumthing! im sorrry i postd the sme chaptaer! IM NEW AT THIS OK! ANYWEY the new cahpter is at thee tend ov the 2nd 1. _**(Why is Elena helping you with this? Jeesh.)**_

adn im NOT DUIN THS ON PURPIS! OK I DUNT HAVEEE IT ASS BED AS STAGGLEKATS PROPPICEE, _**(Stagglekit's Proppicee?) **_THO I LICK TAHT 4 THA STOREE! _**(Oh, I hate Starkit's Prophecy.)**_ IM NOT TRIEN 2 TORLL, I DUNTY EVEN NO WOT TAHT MEENS! I JUST SICK AT GRAMMEAR OK? _**(U sirtinli du!)**_

tahts my revu I postered. ok well u tincan red tha storee now plz! **_(What does a tin can have to do with this?)_**

o hang on I haz responsez 4 wot ppl revud:

Scarhart: u made sleeping mistakes _**(Ya, poor Scarheart has insomnia) **_u expect me 2 tak advys 4rom **_(A funny thing happened on the way to the 4rom)_** sum1 who cant spell submitten or syt. **_(Like Prettysilverflowercat! See wut I did there?)_**

Aroeyheartgoo _**(Nice name)**_: the karicterz hav personlittys! _**(What's a personlitty?)**_ Just u wayt! and OV CORSE PPL LIK A PERFECT KARRIKTER! _**(Yeah, that's why everyone loves Dovewing) **_I MEAN THERE PERFECT RITE? Plus her name is not mary jane SHES NOT A SHOE! **_(Oh, darn. I thought she WAS a shoe and I squished her. :()_**

xX Shades of Grey Xx AW TOO _**(I DONT)**_ but wot duz a troll mean? Any way I LRV starcats proppisee but my storee is different! _**(It's just the same genre.)**_

Brackenpaw I no I lov him and wots rong wiv wot da cats sed? _**(Well…I'll tell you wots rong wiv wot da cats sed.)**_

Bigkittykat UM HELLO EVILLEOPARDKIT IS EVIL AND BRACKENFUR NOZ! _**(Brackenfur's nose is almost as strange as the name Evilleopardkit!) **_also wotz rong with a perfect cat perfect is good! _**(Only **__**I**__** am perfect. And Wiretwinkle and Nailpolishdove are perfect too.)**_

prattysilveryskitkat _**(Hi, Prattysilveryskitkat! Yum…chocolate.) **_come from her denz.**_(She must be fat to fit in all those dens_**) it wass...

NITE! _**(OMG NO WAY)**_

Prettysilverbvhjxn (spelld rite c!) **_(I know! You're such a good speller.)_** walkd arund. _**(See? She's fat. I mean, she walks rotund.) **_thten ti was morrnen, and fierstaa sed taht itt woz her appretnicecece ceremm! Butt tehn ott cames evilkeoparddkit! _**(NU) **_onlee he woz GIBG AND BREVEN FIRE! _**(He's so gibg! And is he a dragon or something?) **_DAND HE WAS FULLE GROWN AND BIG AND BREVEN FIER! _**(You totally didn't just say that in the last sentence!)**_ ANDD HE HDA A SHEECAT WIV HIM! _**(Hi, Sheecat)**_

AND SHEEE WOZ EVIL! _**(NU)**_

o no sed wolfkit sand she rarn 2 hidee. _**(Coward)**_ btut Prettysilvertfolwer Kit was NOT AFFERAD!_** (I've never been 'AFFERAD'. Have you? Tell in the reviews)**_

'evilleopparfdkdit' _**(Evilbarfkit) **_shee sed 'WOT R U DUEN BN EVIL IS AGENST THE WARRRIOR CODFISH! **_(Yum, fish and chips! Is this RiverClan?)_**

i dun care showered EVILleppardkit _**(DON'T LOOK HE'S TAKING A SHOWER)**_ "I M EVILLL! I CAN BRREEVE FIREE! **_(Can't you?)_**

'Too many eeeees hurt my eyes,' hissed Brackenfur. _**(Poor Brackenfur :( Help him! There are a bunch of E's in his eyeballs.)**_

'u shudunt be evil"" sayes PREttysalverfolowercat sadlyk. _**(YA EVILLEOPARDKIT! U SHUDUNT!)**_

!' SHOUTED CHERRIKIT. _**(!)**_

y asked dimondkittybutterfly. _**(–kittybutterfly is a canon suffix.)**_

HE HAS A SHICAT! wnts cherryy. _**(Oh right…Cherrykit loves Evilleopardkit and then he got a SHICAT!.)**_

lol my name iz….. evilftigershecatflower! _**(What a lovely name! Is it French?)**_

abd she thrue a dimond owt of da camp. **_(OH NO)_** Ooooooh sparkly went cherrykitt and seh chassed it. **_('Bye, Cherryfall.)_**

AND I WILL EAT U ALL BRAYED EVILTIGERSHECATFLOWERDONKEY _**(OH NO! A CAT-MULE-FLOWER-TIGER! RUN)**_

o no u WONT clapps prettysivergloery _**(Our hero, Prettysivergloery!)**_ and she GOES TO CHASEETHEMAWAY! **_(Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't cach me I'm Eviltigershecatflowerdonkey!)_**

'go go silvercat! wetn floweryhello. _**(Floweryhello?)**_

uy donty scarey mey anymorey _**(Youy don'ty scarey mey eithery, Prettyy Silvery Flowery Kity!)**_ Shouted Evilleopardkit.

go go silvercat went firestarter. _**(THROW HIM OUT OF THE CAMP HE'LL KILL US ALL)**_

WAAAAAAAA went Eviltigershecatflowerdonkey and she ran away **_(Bye, m'dear) _**just as Cherrykit came into camp with the diamond in her mouth! i gotted it" shouted cherrykit **_(I'm so proud)_** and then she ran ova eviltigershecatblossomfail. _**(EPIC FAIL)**_

She wwas all flat. _**(Wait what)**_

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohoh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohoh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohoh ohoh oh oh oh oh oh ohoh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _**(OHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHHHHO *claps*)**_

icscreamed evilleopardkit . **_(I) _**He ushered away. _**(Thank you for showing us to our seats!)**_

CONGRATS U ! Says Firtreestar! _**(Fir tree?) **_u be asploded apprentice now! _**(BOOM)**_ and cherrykat u ranned ova the evil cat whoz name I cant remember _**(No wonder you can't remember, it had like a million different syllables) **_and so u get 2 be fullfleged med. catty _**(You're the golf caddy for the med. cat! What an honor) **_CONGRATS!

BUT I DON'T WANTO BE A MEDISIN CAT yellowed cherryprettycat (that was her new name now that she was a medicinecat) _**(Cherryprettycat! Cherryprettycat!) **_but nopony **_(EWW WE'VE GOT A BRONY) _**heard they were all going yay and goen 2 the highprincess for the apprentice serimoney. _**(Highprincess?)**_

'pretysilverflowerenobygogocat _**(What?)**_, u r now called ! **_(LET'S ALL CONGRATULATE !) _**CONGRATS!

wot about me? arsed dimondkit. **_(How do you ars?)_**

U didt fight the evil cats so u can still be a kit,'explanned the fearless leader. **_(How do you explann?)_**

dimondkit grumblead _**(How do you grumblea—you know what, never mind.) **_and went away. He wnent 2…

THE DARKY FORIST DUN DUN DUNNNNN! _**(OH NU)**_

(or wah-wah-wah-WAH i 3 my little pone) _**(My Little Mascarpone! So It's kind of like My Little Cheese)**_

See I made a cliffy! HOW CLEVA M I? PLEEEZ REVYU! **_(U SO CLEVA! I REVYU—THIS STORY IS TERRIBLE)_**

**_MORE COMING SOON_**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: **I am cutting out some of this chapter due to adult themes/inappropriate language!

hi! Its frendly artur Prettysomething here! _**(Hi, Arthur the aardvark! You forget your name? Such a shame :( Must be the amnesia from the clout in the head I gave you ^_^)**_ I hav a nu chappy! Read it plz! **_(…no.)_**

Prettysilverhappytaracat _**(I should write a list of all the random additions to Prettysilverpaw's name. That would be hard!)**_ flew into the camp and her new apprentize _**(That sounds like a verb. Apprentize. I SHALL APPRENTIZE YOU!)**_ nest. She was veree tiered from fiting shadowclan all day **_(WHY didn't you tell us about her wondrous victory?)_** and then stoping her evil bruce _**(1) how do you stope and (2) who's her Bruce? Did she get ANOTHER mate!?)**_ and then there had been a partee 4 her which she didn't realle want but it was still good! But she had drunk too much chocolate _**(Study your biology, hon: felines can't eat chocolate, nor can bovines, canines, ursines, passerines…)**_, so she was All hyyyypppppeeeeerrrrr **_(HYPERNESS IS FUN)_** and then her muver had died prettyflowercat's hair _**(I thought she was dead?)**_ with the most GORGUS light lavender streaks that made her more luminus then eva! _**(As if she wasn't EXTREMELY loud already, with her white star-shaped white stars)**_ And she had peeersed earz now, wiv pritty adder fangs on them. _**(How can a disturbingly venomous adder fang be PRETTY? Don't be stupid, as Little My says to Moomin.) **_And then she had made a daisy necklace putting a small bit of moonstone _**(SACRILEGE!)**_ in it so that it wood protectectected _**(How the heck do you protectectect?)**_ her from EVIL! so now she was rlly tired yawn : _**(Yawn. Why the colon?)**_

Welcum 2 da den! persianed sum1. **_(I've always wanted to go to Persia. And to meet King Xerxes.)_**

Tank u smilied Prettysilverflowerpaw. _**(Can they ever get her name right?)**_

Diamondkit ran and ran and ran and ran through the df! _**(The dill friend!)**_ It was a scary df! **_(A scary dill friend? But dill is so…*sniffle*…so delicious) _**The df was dark… AND FORESTY! _**(Dill friends are quite foresty, after all they are plants.)**_ THE PLACE HAD NO STARS! _**(OH MY G-O-S-H!)**_

mwa ha ha ha ha, squirtled tigger _**(What is with this person and Pokémon and Winnie-the-Pooh?!)**_ looming out of the df. _**(Looming out of the dill—I'll stop now.)**_ welcome to the home… of EVIL! He came bounce-bounce ova. _**(How terrifying!)**_

i wan 2 joyn the df stattered wolfhellokitty wil 2. **_(Wolfhellokitty…how menacing)_**

Ok! Grinned tigger. U can joiny us…y! _**(Y!)**_

Thank u marsta I wurship u bowed theDiamond. _**(The diamond can bow and wurship, and he wears a rasta cap. At least, I think that's what she means by marsta?)**_ He bowed. _**(Really?)**_

Hmmmmm but u need a new name approved tigger. **_(HIS BOTTOM IS MADE OF A SPRING)_** How about… you can be Evilleopardkit! _**(THAT'S HIS BROTHER GENIUS!)**_

Diamondkit wanted to say that that was his brover, _**(okay good)**_ but he tort tigger mite - him if he said taht! **_(I crossed out the first bad word in this!)_** So he nodded and followed TigerTigger fru the df. **_(THE DILLFRIEND! Sorry, I just couldn't help myself.)_**

Ivypool and Blossomfall ran up. They said… … … … … …. …. …. …. …. …. … HI! _**(Oh hai)**_

'Hi,' smelled Diamonskit. _**(What's a diamons?)**_ Then he noticed that thay looked difrent. Ivypool had black fur and she had a pale green skull on her flank like a cuty mark. **_(What's a cuty mark? Also, Ivypool is silver-and-white tabby, you sillyhead! ^_^)_** Blossomfall was jet black and she had bloodred tabby strips. **_(A tortoiseshell-and-white cat that can become blood red tabby in the blink of an eyeball! GASP)_** They both had red eyes. Ivypool had her tail all spiky and Bliossomfail had a deathberry headband. _**(I'm sorry honey, but deathberry-red isn't your color)**_

We shud di ur pelt! Annownsd Tigger. _**(T-I-DOUBLE GUH-ER)**_ He made Diamondkit's fur black and then put in markings and in the spots were there were markings he was transparent and you could see through him. **_(They could see through him?) _**Then he gave him scaaaaaaaary beige eyes and polished his claws with cats blod. _**(Grooooss that's like so tasteless) **_There u go evilleperkit u r stunning!' breathed tigger wiv big dreamy eyes. **_(Liar!)_** 'Ivypool and Blossomfall will go show you around!'

He walked away wiv his tail wiggling. **_(AAAH! RUN! IT'S A WIGGLING TAIL)_**

'These r da denz,' began Blossomfail, but Ivypool pushed him inside 1 and glowed angrily, 'Blossomfall and i wont kits! But we r both shecats so we cant!' _**(Oh dear heaven…)**_

'that's 2 bad,' sayed diamondkit scardily. _**(A new adverb! YAY!)**_

'yes and bcoz u look so stunning i m going 2 make you hav kits wiv me! _**(Okay, skipping something now…)**_

'gee I wonda were Diamondkit iz,' sad Moonsilverflowergogo. _**(You don't want to know.)**_

Flowerkit walked around. Grumpy :D _**(:D)**_

'Why duz Silverflowerprettypaw _**(Get it right at least sometime, please?)**_ get 2 be the apprentice? IM JUST AS GOOD!' she yellowed. _**(SHE IS SO YELLOW…Oh wait that's racist)**_

Then she stopped and giggled evilllllyyyyy. _**(AAAH NU)**_ Butrce it wasnt 2 evil coz she was a nice cat. **_(Are ALL Prettysilverpaw's siblings evil?)_** 'But if i seduce firstarter he mite be happy and make me a mediscine apprentiss. _**(WHAT AN EVIL PLAN o3o)**_ Mwa ha ha ha ha ha…. She lol'd. _**(Lol.)**_

BUT SANDSTORM HEARD AND SHE JUMPED OUT FROM THE DIRTPLACE SCREAMING 'DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' **_(What the fudge?)_**

oh no! _**(AAHAAHRHGHSHSHHFSJGHKGAHJNDGHJKDNAGHSDKJGNJKGDNJAGN!)**_

'Wotz that noyz,' _**(idk wot du u tink)**_ muttred Prettysilverhelptheflowerkit. **_(Help me! I'm a flower!)_**

Wolfkit ran into the apprntice den. Whaling. _**(Well, she is big. And gray. And flooooffy. So maybe she's a whale!) **_'Help me Prettysilverflowakit! I mean paw!' _**(She has some sense I guess.)**_

'Wot iz it?' gaspd Prettsilverpaw, **_(Close, but no cigar.) _**sitting up.

'Sadstorm has kitnapped Flowerkit! _**(Wait. What?) **_And Dimondkit has pimpled 2 the df! _**(How do you pimple?) **_and do we have ane uver littermate? **_(Yes, you have Evilleopardkit.)_**

'i dun think so.' Saig **_(saig?)_ **prettysilverflowerkitpawgogo. **_(Oh okay, so Evilleopardkit doesn't matter anymore.)_**

'rite well help me plz.'

Sure! The two shecatz jumpd up and raced owt of camp. Sum1 (remember him from 1st chapter?) followed. **_(Sum1! Hi!)_**

They saw angry sandsadstorm carrying away flowerkit! And from the cloudy sky above they heard Diamondkit screaming! **_(OH NO!)_** Omg~ garspt sum1. _**(Yes, I'm with Sum1 on this! Omg~!)**_

"Some1 and I will go up and sav vlowerkit _**(Suddenly they're all Russians)**_ and u go 2 rescu Diamondkit,' gasped Wolfkit and she and light-brown Sum1 ran awa. _**(No we know Sum1's color! *Claps*!)**_

Okay,' said Prettsilverflowersavior **_(I'm not worshiping a cat, sweetie.)_** and she walked up 2 da sky. **_(How do you do that?)_** She passed Ivypool and Blossomfall watching there new kits pla. **_(How do you pla?)_** The kits were sparkly jet black and looked like DimondKit. _**(Umm wonder why...)**_

She walked on smelling 4 her brother but she couldn't find him? **_(Suspense)_**

WHERE COOD HE BE? _**(SUSPENSEEEE)**_

OK SO I RLLY LIke this chapta my riting is improoven yes? _**(Urm, not really…) **_I hav introdusd Prettysilverflowerpaw's littamaytz and her frend sum1. _**(Sum1 is my favorite character currently X3) **_Plus cliffy agen! _**(I HATE cliffhangers! DX)**_ Ok revu and tell me who u like da most! also shood sum1 b a luv intrest 4 WOLFKITT or PRETTYSILVERFLOWERBELLGOGOCAT? **_(YES! Sum1 x Wolfkit would be adorbs) _**Or maybe Dimondkit? _**(Blossom x Ivy is enough, thank you!) **_And wot will happen 2 ivypool and dimondkit's kits? REVU PLEEEEZZZZ! _**(NO! I WILL NOT REVU! Unless you insist :3)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 **_(Um…yay…)_**

HI EVERYONE PROLIFIC 2NITE RNT I? _**(Such prolificity!)**_ Well its nite 4 me in australia I don't know abowt u. **_(*checks clock* 3:08 PM, why?) _**anywa new chapta i rote all these 1nz in a row! **_(I don't even want to know what that means)_** thx 4 revuz! **_(You're welcome! I hate revuz, that's why I get rid of them.)_**

Run run run-runned Wolfkit. _**(I've always wanted to run run run-run)**_ 'We have 2 sav my sista!1! **_(PLZ SAVE OUR SISTA! YOU'LL MAKE MY DAY AND STUFF-oh wait nvm she's a cat and she can't talk lollzzzzzz)_**

**_(Ccccct - technical difficulties - Ccccct - Cricketstep is bouncing off the walls - Ccccct)_**

**_(Sorry, I'm better now)_**

Im cumin coffed _**(Cumin coffee would taste AWFUL!) **_Some1 so were do we go? **_(Over the river and through the woods)_**

'2 save flowerkit!' _**(To Help the flower kit! See what I did there?)**_

Prettsilverflowerkitpaw _**(She keeps legally changing her name, apparently) **_saw Tigger. _**(SUCH MENACE!)**_ He was watching Ivypoolz kits pla. _**(For some reason, I hear "pla" and I think of pliers sitting on a beach. So Ivypool gave birth to pliers sitting on a beach!)**_

She remembad tigger asken her 2 be his mayt wen he attakt her klan _**(Yeah so that's cool and all, we can still be friends)**_ and so she walkd up and sed 'Hav u seen a sparkly kit enewair?' _**(Enewair! THAT'S a pretty name. Is it French?)**_

'Wotz his name?' asked tigger. _**(His name is Pooh)**_

'dimondkit" _**(POOH YOU IDIOT! POOH!)**_

'no… i havnt cn ene ,' _**(what?) **_meowed Ivypool cuddling tigger even tho she luvd blossomfall. _**(WHAT?) **_Prettygogosavethepaw felt a surge of hatred bcoz she was snuggling a catnothermate _**(I prefer her snuggling a tom, I'll be honest) **_and she had anserd a quietson not meant 4 her! **_(Quietsons galore) _**'Any new cats around?' arsed she. _**(Gross.)**_

'1,' mewd Ivypool. 'Evilleopardkit.' **_(Um…who else? He's EVIL)_**

Prettysilvergoose GASPED. _**(What a lovely name) **_Her meanie bruvver woz in the DF? _**(OH NO) **_He cud get her ene minut! _**(Repeat that please.)**_

**_("He cud get her ene minut!" Was he, like, a cow or something? 'Cuz cows chew cud and stuff…yeah.)_**

'but he didn't sparkle he was black wiv see through patches.' She meowed! **_(My, what an ug— I mean exquisite cat…)_**

Prettsilverbutterflygogopaw **_(Is that, like, her stage name, like Ella Yellich-O'Connor is Lorde, and Elizabeth Grant is Lana Del Rey?) _**got confused. Her brother wasnt lick that! _**(His name is EVILleopardkit! Of course he's not like that!)**_

'u can go hunt,' mewef tigger. _**(I still think his bottom is made of a spring :)**_

'but therz no pray.' _**(A million ancient beeeees began to sting our kneeeees and we were on our knees praying that disease would leave the ones we love and never come again! ~ Regina Spektor, "On the Radio")**_

'GO!' _**(fish)**_

Anway… he turnd bak 2 Prettysilverduckhedpaw. _**(She is a **_**_duckhead! I like that)_** 'welcome…. to the home of evil.' **_(Dramatization, hmmm?)_**

"""Tahts luverly,' she yellowed _**(It shoytenly is)**_, 'but were is mi bruvver?' **_(Who's Mi Bruvver? Is he a pop singer from Iceland or something?)_**

**_(PS. Spot the 'Gravity Falls' reference!)_**

'a kit called dimaond kit came over here 2 join.' _**(nuuu)**_

See lurched. _**(SHE lurched. Not her belly. Because cats can lurch, duh!) **_'i calld him evilleperdkit and made his pelt cool. _**(All Prettysilverpaw had to do was put her heart on his pelt and he cooled down immediately! HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH GEDDDIT?)**_

**_(You didn't get it, did you?)_**

O _**(*insert popular cool blonde voice* Hey isn't that, like, the 15th letter of the alphabeeeeeeet? Or was it the second? I think it goes, A, O, C, L, M, P, Q, S, C, U, B, A…)**_

"BUT my other brother is called Evilleopardkit 2!' **_(TWO Evilleopardkits? THE PLOT THICKENS)_**

'well u hav 2 now! lucke u!' _**(I don't want to know what "lucke u" means.)**_

Whatever. She looked away and back to TigerTigger! So where is he?' **_(TIGERTIGGER! :O THE HORROR)_**

I will onle tell u if u be my mate,' cakkledtigger. _**(Is Cakkledtigger a new character we haven't been introduced to yet? *Innocent face*)**_ 'and i will make ur gorguss bruver do da same if he wants to go back to you, so I'll have TTTTTTWWWWWOOOOOOOOO mates!' _**(Wait…WHAT? ONE OF HIS MATES IS A BOY? WTH? - meaning heck of course.*runs away crying*)**_

Then FlowerKit, wolfkit, and sum1 came ova. _**(An O.V.A., like in anime. Cool. Oh, and hi, Sum1! Nice to see you again)**_

'welcome… to the home of ev-' Tigger begen.

'WE SAVED FLOWERKIT! RUN, _**(wow.)**_

Then some1 saw the beatiful, stunning way Prettysilvershoegopaw's **_(Shoego?) _**silver-and-lavender fur looked against the creamy green moss and fell in love wiv her! _**(Well, who doesn't in this story? Gosh.)**_

Then they went 2 sleep. **_(um… cool.)_**

was up before dawn even tho she only went to sleep an hour ago. _**(She needs to get more sleep! #insomnia #dumb) **_She went out and caught 8 mice 2 crows 4 voles 19 fishes 7 rabbits 2 badgers and a chaffinch. _**(She only caught one chaffinch because chaffinches are SO small, she can't lift them. ANd yet she can lift FORTY other animals [including two badgers]. She's rlly strong. GIRL POWA) **_Without being taught to hunt! **_(ugh) _**Then she ate a mouse. **_(ON PATROL? SHE MUST BE KICKED OUT OF THE CLAN BECAUSE SHE WENT AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE! :D) _**Soon her mentor Spiderfoot came out and snmiled. **_(He smiled with TWO m's? That's not even anatomically possible! *scream*)_** 'Wow look at teh fresh kill pile! he xclaimed. 'I caught it all' Prettysilverflowerhunterpaw beamed. _**(…)**_ 'Dont be sille u r new!' he yellowed.'Now lets go hunt.' _**(She just did, right?)**_

**_(Also…how do you yellow, Mr. Spiderfoot? TEACH ME UR WAYZ.)_**

'But…' **_:(_**

'LETS GO NOW NOW NOW OW!' _**(He said ow 'cuz I just kicked him :3)**_

they went in2 da forest.

'Now 2 catch a bird, u kill it,' snapped Spiderhead. _**(Wait, Spiderhead?)**_ He didn't like haven apprentis. He didn wopnt 1. he wantd her 2 fail. 'Prettystupidpaw? R U LISTENING?' **_(OOoooooh! I like that name!)_**

Prettynot-stupid-flowerpaw _**(Not so much that one)**_ comes owt of da bushes with 25 magpies and a starling. And a plover egghhz. _**("Wow!" she remarked. "That plover egg was hard to catch!" "You're pathetic," Spiderfoot said. "WHAAAAAAAA!" Prettysilverpaw shrieked.)**_

'Lock wot I cort!' _**(She cultivates corn? BUT IT'S GMO! *runs away from her*)**_

'NO U DIDNT he stood on them. NOW I WILL ATTAK U! 4 tranen of cors. _**(Of course. But go harder on her, okay? *slightly evil grin*)**_

ok she agreed and Spiderbottom RAN AT HER! **_(SpiderBOTTOM?!)_**

She flipped him ova wiv eaze and slammed him into a tree! His head fell off! She purred! **_(WTHeck)_**

**_(I never swear :3)_**

'I win!"""""" SpidaLeg mewed. ' **_(Oh good.)_**

but

DONTTTTTTT ARGUUUEEEEEEY! **(****_THAT put an end to that!)_**

**_PS. This was where the Story of Prettysilverflower ended! Our friend Prettysilverflowercat didn't post any more chapters after this, so alas, alack, we've come to the end of the story._**

**_BUT DON'T BE DISCOURAGED! My next reaction is to "Hidden Prophecies," which has about 33 chapters plus a prologue and allegiances, so you'll have plenty more to read :)_**

**_~ Cricketstep_**

**_(PPS. Spiderfoot/head/bottom/leg totally won the fight. Duh.)_**


End file.
